


Flirt

by SaltySalt62



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Grimm really flirty towards the end, i feel like this is absolutely shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySalt62/pseuds/SaltySalt62
Summary: High school AU where Grimm is a huge flirt
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Lord of Shades
Kudos: 28





	Flirt

Maybe it was the fact that unlike his siblings Hollow had a relatively calm demeanor. Or maybe it was the fact that while most people seemed quite intimidated by Grimm Hollow seemed to just simply not care. 

Due to the fact that Hollow barely ever reacted to anything Grimm made it his mission to get a reaction out of the taller vessel.

As for Hollow. They didn't necessarily dislike Grimm. He could be a bit of a show off sometimes but in all honesty they found it quite entertaining how he was always jumping out from corners trying to scare them. And yeah maybe a little cute.

So when Hollow and Grimm got paired for a science project Grimm saw his chance.

Hollow had been the one to invite Grimm over. They wanted to work on the project.

Like a normal person would. But Grimm had other ideas in mind.

When Hollow opened the door he found Grimm dressed in loose pants and a red school jacket. Hollow was wearing black jeans with a white long sleeved shirt on which they had rolled the sleeves on up.

They sat next to each other at a small circular. Hollow mostly tried to work on the project while Grimm mostly just laid his head on his arms and rambled about things happening at school.

“Hey did you hear about your sister and Quirrel?” Grimm asked.

Hollow glanced at bat who wore a smug grin as he waited for there reaction. But Hollow simply reached over, picked up a piece of paper and wrote “now I do” on it. 

“Oh,” Grimm said pouting, “well...don't tell her I said that she’ll kill m-” 

Grimm trailed off when Hollow tensed up next to him. All he had done was accidentally bump them in the knee with his leg.

A wicked grin spread across his face as he realized what had happened. 

“What's wrong?” Grimm said, propping his head up on one of his arms. His other hand sneaking down to rest on Hollows leg.

Hollow gave a visible shudder at this turning his head away from Grimm in a vain attempt to hide the blush that was developing on his cheeks.

Grimm giggled grabbing the collar of Hollows shirt. He gave it a sharp tug not only dragging Hollow down so he was eye level with Grimm but also forcing them to look him in the eyes.

Hollow had a dark crimson blush across their face that ran down their neck and disappeared underneath their shirt.

“You should show more emotion sometimes,” Grimm said, “makes you look adorable.” 

With that Grimm gave Hollow a gentle kiss before turning back to the project letting out a quiet humm as if nothing had happened.

Hollow sat there frozen before reaching over to grab another piece of paper. He hurriedly wrote something with it before handing it to Grimm.

Grimm chuckled at what had been written on the paper.

There in messy scribbled letters were the words “your such a flirt”.


End file.
